


A First Ocean Fishing Trip

by diaphanous87



Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banter, Dialogue, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Kid Fic, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No beta we die like mne, Ocean Fishing, Slice of Life, The Rougecarp Family, fishing nerds, rarepair madness, the author indulges herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: Ocean fishing! Carmina de Rougecarp was very excited for her very first ocean fishing trip with her family, even if not all of them could make it. Mama and Papa used to go without her or the twins because they were too little. But Carmina was seven and her sisters were five. It was time! Let's go, let's go! There was fish to catch~!
Relationships: Ansaulme de Rougecarp/Warior of Light, Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A First Ocean Fishing Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy and cute!! I blame @doritolizard for egging me on with kidfic of all things.

**A First Ocean Fishing Trip**

* * *

“Mina, don’t run please! Come back to Mama, thank you.” Small hands dutifully gripped at the plaid flannel of Tilly’s jacket tied to her waist. Bright blue eyes stared up at her and short triangle ears covered in strawberry blonde fur wiggled happily. “That’s my girl, thank you for listening.” Tilly winked at her eldest daughter. The older miqo’te adjusted her child’s backpack straps and checked her little fishing pole. “Are you excited for your first ocean fishing trip, kitling?”

“Yes! Where’s papa and the mookies?” Little Carmina de Rougecarp, age seven, asked. Her nickname for her younger twin siblings made her mother smile indulgently.

“He took your sisters to go potty, remember?” Tilly replied. She took out a little visor from her armiger to strap to her daughter’s head. The bill shaded her blue eyes from the bright Limsa Lominsa sun. “You already went so it’s their turn.”

“Hm, okay.”

“Don’t worry, the boat won’t leave without us. Besides, we still need to wait for Uncle Wawalago.”

“But no Auntie Reyna this trip?” Mina pouted, her lower lip sticking out. Her stubby tail drooped.

“She’s on a business trip in Doma, according to her letter. She’s very sorry she couldn’t come. So how about this?” Tilly knelt down to be eye to eye with her, the soft spikes of her fuchsia colored hair with streaks of silver swaying with the breeze. “You’ll have to catch twice as many fish for her, okay? And then you can write her a letter to tell her all about our trip.” She grinned when her eldest child’s eyes lit up in glee.

Mina wriggled in place. “I’ll catch all the fish for Auntie!” she announced, gesturing excitedly and waving her arms around. Her short ears perked up. Her waders squeaked as she danced. “Auntie will be super happy to get my letter.”

“Oh? What letter?” Ansaulme asked as he came up to his other two girls. Tucked under each arm were his five-year-old twin daughters, Clotildea and Corallie who were chanting about sharks. Their blonde braids swung as they hung in their father’s hold. The towering elezen lord grinned at the exasperated expression on his lady wife’s face. “Hello, hello, we are done with our bathroom break.”

The retired Warrior of Light sighed and clucked her tongue. “I can see that,” Tilly drawled as she stood up. She held out her hand for Mina to hold. “A letter to Reyna so she learns all about our ocean adventure. Now then, Clotildea, Corallie, are you ready too?”

“Sharks! Shark, shark, shark! Let’s get sharks!” Corallie chirped in a sing-song voice. She giggled when Ansaulme playfully jostled her. Her green eyes and that of her twin were the exact same shade as their mother’s. But unlike their elder sister, they had longer than usual elezen ears that had fine blonde hair on the backs.

“Meg ah lo don,” Clotildea slowly intoned. She grinned, showing off her short fangs and her missing front tooth.

“Oh ho! What ambitious little anglers my adorable little nieces are!” Wawalago crowed, popping out from the shadows.

“Uncle Wawa!” Mina shrieked, letting go of Tilly’s hand to launch herself at the lalafell. She laughed when he managed to catch her though he was only an ilm taller than the half-miqo’te child. “You’re here, you’re here!”

“Well of course, I’m here, my girl! Would your favorite uncle ever miss a fishing trip with you?” Wawalago set her down and ruffled her short bobbed hair and ears.

“Uncle Wawa, hey!” Clotildea wriggled down from her father’s hold pressed against his hip, hopping over to their elder. Corallie immediately did the same. Ansaulme let them, a bemused expression on his face. He smiled when Tilly looped her arm with his. He bent down to kiss the top of her head between her ears. The blond elezen laughed when the mobile appendages flicked against his face and beard. “Fishy time soon?” Clotildea asked.

“Aye, my girls, aye. Come, come. Our boat is waiting. Now then, who wants to hold my hands?”

“Me!” the twins shrieked. Each grabbed one of his offered hands, stubby tails wagging.

“I’m a big girl, Uncle! The mookies can hold your hands, okay? I can walk on my own. Right, Mama? Papa?” Mina said, looking at her parents who always seemed bigger than life at times. Her blue eyes were pleading.

“Of course, ma petite,” Ansaulme crooned. “Just follow after your uncle.”

“Aye, we’ll be right behind you. Don’t wander, please,” Tilly said. She nodded her head. “Shall we?”

“Ocean adventure!” Corallie cried out happily. She bounced on her toes.

“Ocean, ocean, fishy ocean!” Clotildea sang, long ears twitching.

“This way to the docks!” Wawalago said with a laugh. And the group walked through the crowds of West Hawkers Alley.

Though there was so much to see in the market stalls, Mina valiantly ignored everything to follow after her lalafell uncle and the mookies. She was conscious of the fact that right at her heels were her parents keeping a careful eye on everyone. It made her feel safe. Her shoulders relaxed as they approached the docks. But then the crowds grew denser and she nearly froze. Thankfully strong, familiar arms scooped her up, fishing pole, backpack and all. “Papa!” Mina shouted over the noise. She was propped on his hip and she clung to his dhalmelskin shirt.

“I have you, Mina,” Ansaulme said to sooth her. Against his shoulder, his daughter rested. Ahead, Tilly had plucked up Corallie while Clotildea was now sitting on Wawalago’s shoulders. “Almost there.”

“Are all these people going on the boat with us?” Mina asked.

“Nay, my little love. There’s lots of ocean fishing boats going out.” The elezen lord wove around an arguing miqo’te and roedagyn couple. “But we’re going on a special boat just for us.”

“We are?”

“Aye, a gift from the Admiral herself to your mama. Just to borrow, mind.”

“Neat!” Mina peeked over his shoulder to watch the massive crowds hoping to get on the larger ocean fishing vessels. “Wow! There’s so many people! Where did they come from?”

“Hm? All over Eorzea, I imagine. Maybe even Doma or Kugane.” Ansaulme’s long legs kept an easy pace behind his wife and his oldest friend.

“Doma too, huh. And when we’re older, we can go to Doma too, right? And the Ruby Sea? What kind of fish is there? Are there lots? Are there mora? I wanna spearfish with Mama. Can we go surfing? Would mora make a good surfboard? Aunt Reyna says they would, they’re so flat. I can’t wait to see!”

Ansaulme laughed. “Of course. And no surfing on mora. Just a few more years until we go to the Ruby Sea, okay. Mama and I want you to be bigger before you try to spearfish. And be a stronger swimmer.” The crowds had thinned dramatically as they approached where their charter boat was docked.

“I can swim better than Uncle Alphinaud and Uncle Urianger!” Mina announced.

“No contest there…” he muttered. “But, you need to be as good as a swimmer as your Aunt Alisaie.”

“Aw man!”

“Now, now. Your Papa is right, you have to be a very strong swimmer to spearfish,” Tilly said as Ansaulme came to a stop next to her. “Look, Mina-mi, the boat!”

“Boat! Down, please!” Mina was set down onto the pier. “Thank you. Where are the mookies and Uncle Wawa?”

“Up the gangplank already. Go on, but be careful!” The miqo’te shook her head as her daughter dashed onto the small yacht on loan from the Admiral. “That girl… is she still wanting to surf on mora?”

Ansaulme huffed, shrugging. “I blame Reyna.” He grunted when she elbowed him. He picked her up and spun her in retaliation, laughing at her indignant shriek. Tilly clung to his shoulders, now laughing as well. When he stopped spinning them, she adjusted her position in his hold. Adjusting with her, Ansaulme smiled as his hat was tipped back. They pressed their foreheads together, sharing breaths beneath the morning summer sun. The tips of their noses brushed against one another. Tilly’s long leonine tail curved along his waist. “I love you, wife.”

“I love you too, husband. We are so lucky, aren’t we?”

“The luckiest, my darling.”

“Mama! Papa! Stop being gross and get on the boat!!” Mina howled as she leaned over the deck railing. Behind her was the laughing Wawalago, clearly making sure she wouldn’t fall overboard. “Daylight’s burning! We’re gonna miss all the fish!”

“Sharks! Sharks!” the twins screamed out of sight, likely terrorizing the small crew.

Tilly giggled, pressing her face into the crook of her husband’s neck. “Lady Carmina has spoken, love. I do believe we have to board now.” Her smile took on a wicked glint as she slowly slid down his front. He wheezed, his blood heating up. “See you there, handsome.” With a sway to her hips and a swish of her tail, Tilly walked away and up the gangplank.

“PAPA!”

“Aye, I’ll be right there, Carmina!” Ansaulme gulped down a few more calming breaths. His blue eyes narrowed. “How are you able to do that even after all these years?” he muttered to himself as he adjusted his hat. Instant arousal at his age, by Halone’s grace. The elezen hurried to board the boat. “Ready to go, mes petites?”

“Yay!” Clotildea and Corallie circled him much like the sharks they so loved. “Let’s get sharks!”

“Mama, I wanna surf a mora!”

“Mina-mi, how many times do I have to tell you that they are not for surfing?”

Wawalago, sitting on a crate, signaled to the captain of the LLS Sunrise Horizon to begin the journey to their fishing spot for the day. Crossing his arms, he watched Ansaulme and Tilly herd their children into vague order. A soft smile grew under his moustache. Gods be good, he loved this little family. He would have to thank Sisipu for accidently orchestrating the meeting between Tilly and Ansaulme. To think their acquaintance came about because the elezen had left his pole behind. Wawalago couldn’t have imagined that it would grow into this from there. The old lalafell laughed to himself. He was flattered beyond compare that the couple insisted that he was a part of their family, that he would be known as Uncle by three adorable little girls. Little girls who loved fishing just as much as he and their parents.

Another generation of Fishing Guild members were being raised by the former Warrior of Light and the Lord of House Rougecarp, who would have thought? Not he, Guildmaster Wawalago.

“Uncle Wawalago, are you gonna get a snack too? Mama made mince hand pies.” Mina held up said hand pie. They were sitting in a circle but there was a spot open between Mina and Ansaulme for him.

“I’ll be, mince pie! Excellent, my girl.” Wawalago hopped down from his seat. The ocean breeze was warm and the future was full of fishing adventures with his family. He would have to drag Sisipu out with them next time. He was sure his nieces would be delighted. In fact, mayhap he would recruit them in convincing her to come on the next one…

“Sharks?” Corallie asked around a mouthful of pie. Clotildea hummed and chewed her food, rocking happily.

“Soon, Cora. Please do not talk with your mouth full.” Tilly wiped at the corner of her mouth with a kerchief. “Papa, Mama, and Uncle Wawalago will get you as many sharks as you want to see, okay?”

Wawalago cracked a wide smile as he sat on the deck with the Rougecarps. He accepted a flagon of sweet mirror apple juice from Ansaulme. Chatter from the children mixed with the sound of the waves and the calls of the seabirds in his pointed ears. Tilly raised her voice in happy song, lyrics ringing out clear as a bell. Ansaulme joined in with his own baritone. The crew hummed and sang along as they sailed. At the helm the captain whistled merrily.

The morning sun rose higher in the sky, shining and bright.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Because sometimes you just need plotless slice of life fluff fic.
> 
> Tap that kudos button and/or leave a comment if you like. Thank you for reading!


End file.
